


The Fealty of Draco Malfoy

by Genevieve Frisson (Kalisword)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Deathly Hallows AU, Dobby Lives, F/M, M/M, draco lies via legilimens, good death eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisword/pseuds/Genevieve%20Frisson
Summary: Hermione Granger is left behind at Malfoy Manor. Draco saves her from a terrible fate at the hands of Fenrir Greyback but must break her himself. Or does he? Draco makes a choice. Deathly Hallows AU after the capture of Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Malfoy Manor. Slow Burn Drarry.





	1. Capture At Malfoy Manor

It was during Draco’s 7th year Hogwarts was under the tutelage of Severus Snape and his fellow death eaters, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. It  was… stressful. Draco had kept quiet and stayed away from other students during his time back at Hogwarts. The Carrows were horrible, punishing students with the cruciatus spell and forcing students to hurt each other during a “class” they called the Dark Arts.

These were dark times and Draco felt completely helpless. He couldn’t stop the Carrows from torturing students, but he did his best to help students without getting himself involved. One day he saw the Carrows hanging a student in the air upside down in a hallway. He hid behind a suit of armor and cast a notice me not spell.

“Thought you could skip class, eh?” Alecto sneered at the third year Hufflepuff.

“I’m sorry, sir,” they whimpered, face turning red with the blood rush. Alecto let the student drop to the ground abruptly. There was a loud crack of breaking bone. Crying the student stumbled upright.

“Go to the hospital wing you useless brat!” Amycus roughly pushed the student down the hallway looking like they were about to cast crucio, Draco sent a spell down the hallway at one of the other suits of armor to make a commotion. The Carrows turned quickly and ran down the hallway to investigate the noise. Draco took the moment to slip out from his hiding spot and stood beside the Hufflepuff, who stood in shock and pain.

“Get out of my way,” Draco secretly cast a small healing spell on the kid’s arm. The kid hurried down the hallway towards the stairs. The arm was still broken just not bleeding any more. _At least he won’t pass out on the way there._

 

Later that week students returned home for Easter holiday. It wasn’t a relief for Draco. The Dark Lord had been residing at Malfoy Manor all year. The only reason he had begged to attend Hogwarts for his last year was so he could put off being assigned more gruesome tasks as a Death Eater.

His mark was covered at all times. He did not want to be reminded of it, though he had a continuous itch right where it was. Sometimes he found himself absentmindedly scratching it through his shirt. It’s not like it was much of a secret that he was a Death Eater, but he didn’t feel a sense of pride over it.

The one thing his father had been genuinely proud of him for brought him great shame _. If I could have done something to avoid this… If I could just remove it... Do I really need my left hand?_ His thoughts chased each other for what seemed the millionth time since he’d received the mark. He stared unseeing out the window to the Hogwarts Express as they traveled back to King’s Cross. The quiet compartment was the only break he would be able to get for a while. Stretching he changed into his casual robes and slacks. Dread filled him as he thought of the break. Students hurried by whispering something but all Draco heard was, “... They say Potter is still on the run… What is he doing running?”

 _Potter._ Draco mentally scoffed. _Running because there is nothing he can do. It’s hopeless. The Dark Lord has won._ He shook himself from these thoughts and prepared to leave the train.

 

 

The table was set for three and the rest of the long table remained empty of people but full of memories. Draco Malfoy entered the dining hall with downcast eyes; his face a bit pinched and thin. Narcissa Malfoy followed in behind him. They both averted their eyes from the head of the table near the fireplace. That was his seat. They took their seats at the other end of the table where the place settings were. They barely glanced at each other as they waited for Lucius Malfoy to enter.

Draco’s thoughts were clouded as he fought the urge to fidget or flee the room. His thoughts drifted to the last Death Eater meeting that was held last night. Voldemort had given a few tasks and punishments, nothing out of the normal. Draco thought he’d be able to leave unremarked upon until the last few minutes. Voldemort turned his red eyes on Draco with a vicious smile.

\--

“Draco,” Voldemort crooned. Was this his pathetic attempt at being endearing? “Why, you look so thin. Have you not been eating?”

“I have, my lord,” Draco repressed a shudder and replied meekly.

Voldemort looked to Narcissa, “You must do better at making sure he eats well. I have a task for him soon. He must look... presentable,” Narcissa mumbled her understanding and gave Draco a furtive glance across the table before dropping her gaze again.

\---

Nothing had happened but they were both unnerved by the prospect of him being assigned a task. They had remained out of favor with the Dark Lord and Lucius was acting as submissive to him as possible. Lucius had perked up after that announcement, hopeful to make amends.

Lucius entered the room and quickly took his seat, “Eat up, Draco. You heard the Dark Lord,” Lucius glanced apprehensively towards the other end of the table, “You have an opportunity to improve our standing,”

“Yes, Father,” Draco replied in monotone before picking up his fork and starting in on his plate. Narcissa and Lucius followed his lead and watched him making sure he at all his food. The silent dinner was tense and Draco was hyper aware of his father’s gaze.

They weren’t talking about anything of consequence. Safe topics were the only thing Narcissa would talk about in front of Lucius. She hardly spoke to him in general now that the Dark Lord made Malfoy Manor his headquarters. It was her form of silent disapproval.

“Draco?” Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco was startled out of thought and looked up at his father, “Are you feeling well?” Draco didn’t answer for a long moment.

“I apologize… was lost in thought,” Draco put his fork down after realizing he was just pushing his food around on the plate. Lucius hummed but carried on his conversation with Narcissa.

A house elf appeared before Lucius and informed him a group of snatchers had entered saying they had Harry Potter. Draco’s stomach lurched. _No!_ His mind screamed. Horrified he followed as everyone hurried out of the dining room.

There were several men holding a group of people prisoner. They all reeked and trod mud across the rugs.

“What is this?” Narcissa demanded coldly.

“We’re here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!” rasped Greyback.

“Who are you?” Narcissa asked. Everyone knew it was Greyback. She was pulling a power trip. Monsters like him weren’t worth acknowledging.

“You know me!” there was resentment in the werewolf’s voice. “Fenrir Greyback! We’ve caught Harry Potter!” Greyback seized Potter and dragged him around to face the light, forcing the other prisoners to shuffle around too.

“I know ‘e’s swollen, ma’am, but it’s ‘im!” piped up the other snatcher. “If you look a bit closer, you’ll see ‘is scar. And this ‘ere, see the girl? The mudblood who’s been traveling around with ‘im, ma’am. There’s no doubt it’s ‘im, and we’ve got ‘is wand as well! ‘Ere, ma’am-”

Narcissa leaned forward examining Potter. She raised her eyebrows when the snatcher thrust the wand in her face.

“Bring them in,” she said, guiding everyone into the drawing room, “My son, Draco,” she nodded to him, “Is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know.”

“Draco, come here.” Draco Malfoy tentatively took a step forward and tried not to look at any of the captives.

“Well, boy?” rasped the werewolf. Potter’s eyes shifted past him as he examined him. After 6 years of watching Potter there was no denying it was him, just with longer hair and skinnier than Draco had ever seen him.

“Well, Draco?” Lucius asked avidly, “Is it? Is it Harry Potter?”

“I can’t - I can’t be sure,” Draco answered not wanting to look too hard at any of them. He of course immediately recognized the Golden Trio. Granger’s hair was bushier than usual and they all looked too thin in tattered clothing. They’d been on the run for a long time. Potter’s green eyes were undeniably recognizable even through the puffy skin. He kept away from Greyback.

“But look at him carefully, look!” Lucius was excited, “Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-”

“Now, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?” said Greyback menacingly.

Lucius remarked on the puffy face and horribly stretched scar. How often had Draco watched that stupid git flatten his fringe down whenever any one mentioned his name with awe. Draco wanted nothing more than for everyone to just let the issue drop and let them go.

“Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?”

“I don’t know,” he said and he walked away towards the fireplace where his mother stood watching.

His heart racing. They’d call the Dark Lord any minute and the Boy Who Lived would die. It felt so wrong but he felt so powerless. The last year had made life so much harder for him. He didn’t want to kill Dumbledore and had failed. He hated that horrible people had desecrated his family’s home. He had been forced on several occasions to torture people with the cruciatus spell and hated every moment of it. Harry Potter, once Draco’s nemesis, was now his only hope to escape this nightmare, but he was powerless to free Potter from this mess.

“We had better be certain Lucius,” Narcissa warned. She examined the wand Potter had on him at capture. _Not his wand. They can’t verify it’s Potter!_

“What about the mudblood?” growled Greyback. They swiveled the prisoners around so the light was on Granger and her wild hair. His mother confirmed Granger’s identity. He had to comply now.

“Look, Draco, isn’t it the Granger girl?”

“I… maybe… yeah.”

His father excitedly confirmed Weasley's identity too. Draco turned away and agreed it might be him.

The drawing room door opened and Bellatrix asked, “What is this? What’s happened Cissy?” She circled the prisoners before stopping at Granger. They confirmed her identity yet again. Bellatrix pulled her sleeve up revealing the ugly dark mark, “Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!”

Lucius interrupted and had an argument with Bellatrix and Greyback about who was delivering Potter to the Dark Lord. Suddenly Bellatrix froze as her eyes landed on the elaborate sword in one of the snatchers hands.

“STOP!” shrieked Bellatrix. “Do not touch t, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!” everyone froze. Bellatrix accosted the snatchers as to how they found it. Stunning them quickly she dispatched all except Greyback who was forced to his knees where she held him in place.

“Where did you find the sword?” she asked, brandishing it in his face.

“It was in their tent,” rasped Greyback, “Release me, I say!” she did but he remained wary of her.

“Draco, move this scum outside. If you haven’t the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me.” said Bellatrix. Draco’s stomach curdled.

“Don’t you dare speak to Draco like-” said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed,

“Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!”

Bellatrix ordered the prisoners be sent to the dungeon and that Granger be left behind for questioning. Draco wanted to vomit at the look Greyback gave Granger. Between Bellatrix and Greyback, Granger’s future was grim.

“How did you get it? Crucio!” Bellatrix shrieked. Hermione cried out in pain. “TELL ME YOU THIEF!” Granger shrieked as she was hit with another crucio spell. Wealey’s yells could be heard faintly as Granger’s screams stopped. Draco wanted to scream with her as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Bellatrix drew out her favorite dagger. Draco thought for a moment she’d lost her mind and was going to kill Granger. Dragging the blade against her face then licking the blade, Bellatrix looked the height of madness straddling the girl. Not just any madness, Black family mad. Draco suppressed a shiver as he watched Bellatrix drag the dagger across Granger’s cheek without drawing blood.

“I’m going to ask you again! Where did you get the sword? Where?” Bellatrix shrieked.

Tear soaked Granger answered, “We found it - we found it - PLEASE!”

“You are a lying, filthy mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!” she slapped Granger’s face with each word causing her to scream again.

“What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!” Bellatrix flung her arm back poised to stab her in the stomach

Bellatrix snarled and pinned Granger’s arm down and started to carve the word ‘mudblood’ into her forearm. Screaming Granger tried to push Bellatrix off but failed. Draco couldn’t watch it. Weasley’s shouts were horribly loud now. Narcissa and Lucius remained still, eyes fixed on the scene before them. Pureblood masks in place.

“We’ve never been inside your vault… It isn’t the real sword! It’s a copy, just a copy!” She sobbed out. _No way_. Draco thought to himself, _There’s no way that’s a fake… she’s lying._

“Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!” Lucius ordered. Draco moved a slowly as he dared. Granger’s screams echoed in his head. Before he reached the door to the cellar he took a deep breath trying to steady himself.

“Stand back. Lineup against the back wall. Don’t try anything, or I’ll kill you!” cursing his shaky voice he opened the door prepared to be attacked. No one moved but he could see the goblin and dragged him by the arm, locking the door behind him. He brought the goblin to Bellatrix who wrinkled her nose.

Granger clutched her arm and sobbed softly as she lay on the floor. There was a loud crack towards the cellar and Lucius sent Wormtail down to check it out. He gave an all clear before they returned to the gobiln.

“Well?” Bellatrix asked never taking her eyes off the goblin, “Is it the true sword?”

“No,” said Griphook, “It is a fake,”

“Are you sure?” panted Bellatrix, “Quite sure?”

“Yes,” said the goblin. She relaxed as relief broke across her face.

“Good,” she said and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another cut into the goblin’s face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. “And now,” she said in a voice that burst with triumph, “we call the Dark Lord!” and she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

“And I think,” Bellatrix said, “we can dispose of the mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her.” Draco lunged forward as there was a shout.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” as an angry Ron Weasley flung himself into the drawing room. He disarmed Bellatrix causing everyone else to defend themselves.

Bellatrix moved quickly and held a knife to Granger's throat and shouted, “STOP OR SHE DIES!”

“Let her go!” Weasley shouted to her. She laughed pressing the knife until Granger gasped and a drop of blood trickled down her neck. Draco watched it’s path horrified. This was going to be the end of Hermione Granger. They dropped their wands and Draco collected them.

A grinding sound from above alerted everyone to Dobby's presence. Moving quickly Bellatrix pulled both herself and Granger out of the way of the falling chandelier. Draco covered his now bloody face. He didn’t notice Harry rushing to him until they struggled for the wands. Potter easily overpowered him. Dobby took Weasley and Potter out of the Malfoy Manor, without Granger. Potter is safe! He thought

“STOP THEM!” Bellatrix yelled as they disappeared before her eyes. Frantically she pushed Granger to the floor and rounded on Lucius. “How dare you let them get away!” He stood in shock.

“That isn't possible,” he muttered, “How…” Bellatrix clutched at her hair. Draco held as still as possible even though he wanted to jump for joy. Potter was safe. Narcissa took the moment to check on Draco, cleaning him up and healing him.

“The Dark Lord will punish us for letting Potter escape!” Let him. Potter has to finish this.

Granger took the opportunity of distraction to crawl away. Unfortunately that was about the same time Fenrir Greyback made his way towards her. Draco watched her, horrified as he realized would happen.

Granger, who was leaned up against the wall clutching at her bloodied arm. Greyback growled softly as he watched her. Shivering she pushed away. In two steps the werewolf was right in front of her crouched, “You weren't trying to escape were you?” She couldn't look away but did not reply. Fenrir grabbed her and pulled her close to him, giving a long sniff, “So sweet and young. A little older than I like,” he leered at her, nails ripping holes in her shirt. Granger pulled away in disgust but couldn’t fight him off.

Bile rose in Draco’s throat as he watched this. He didn’t think before he stepped forward and confronted the werewolf, “What are you doing here half-breed?” Draco asked stonily. Anger radiated from him. _Breathe. Just breathe_. He reminded himself.

“I can deal with her for you,” Greyback purred, licking Granger’s cheek slowly. Draco was disgusted with the implication. In no way would he let Greyback have her. No one deserved that fate.

“Bring her here, Draco,” Narcissa commanded. Draco grabbed Granger’s shirt collar and glared at Greyback to release her. Greyback quirked an eyebrow at him before letting Draco haul her over to his mother and aunt.

“Where did they go?” Bellatrix snarled at Hermione. She stood still and said nothing.

*SLAP* Bellatrix struck Granger across the face. Reeling she swayed and two firm hands gripped her in place. “Tell me where they went!” Bellatrix practically shrieked.

“Even if I knew where they went I wouldn't tell you.” Granger replied in a low but strong voice. Draco couldn’t help but admire her resilience, especially against his aunt.

“I know ways of making people talk,” she ran her wand down Granger's cheek, “CRUCIO!” She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. Pain pricked every nerve of her body.

Draco was agitated at Greyback’s repeated offer to ‘deal’ with her. He made his decision. He would do whatever he could to ensure her safety even if that meant he risked his own life in the process.

“She is stubborn and smart. I have a better way to break her.” Draco said. Bellatrix cackled and hugged Draco.

“Oh you will make the Dark Lord so proud, Draco!” she stepped beside Granger and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her upright, “You're going to wish you had never been born Mudblood.” She thrust Granger to Draco who caught her, “Give us a taste, Draco dear,” Bellatrix grinned with a malicious glint in her eye. Draco swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and looked at Granger with disgust he did not feel. Her brown eyes were panicked and she could barely stand on her own.

“Kneel, mudblood,” she set her jaw defiantly.

“No,” she laced the word with hate. He let go of her and stepped away. She fell to the ground unable to support herself, “Good enough,” he waved his wand and vanished her clothes. She flinched and curled up into the fetal position on the floor.

“Finally something interesting,” Greyback chuckled as he eyed her naked form greedily. Draco glared at him before returning to Granger. Draco grabbed her uncut arm and dragged her arm behind her back forcing her to her knees.

“This is where you belong, mudblood,” Draco spoke loud enough for everyone to hear into her ear, “On your knees in servitude to your betters,”

He summoned a house elf to take Granger and put her in his study. She shuddered weakly and was whisked away to Draco's study. _She’s safe for now._

Bellatrix and Lucius praised him for his show of strength. Narcissa gave him one angry glance before he excused himself from the room and made his way to his study. He braced himself for her attacks. He took a deep breath and composed himself before he entered.


	2. Lying to the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  This chapter depicts graphic assault. If you are uncomfortable skip this chapter. This chapter is not similar to the rest of the story so you can skip it if you'd like. 

She was a complete wreck. Naked, cold and exhausted on her feet she reached for anything she could throw at him. Draco watched her sway as she tried to hold the heavy owl statue from his desk. It thunked loudly on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked coldly from the door. She lunged for the statue, falling to her knees and tried to throw the statue at him. It rolled to his feet, “Pathetic. Can't you even try for a decent escape?” She looked at him and his panic showing but his voice remained cold. She stood on wobbly legs and grabbed anything she could reach and threw it at him. He simply dodged each item. He was casting spells to the walls. He was protecting his study from eavesdropping and unwanted visitors.

“Get away from me!” She yelled moving so the desk was between them. He said nothing but continued to cast spells here and there about the room. “Let me out of here!” He moved around one edge of the desk, she countered..

“Sit down, Granger.” He said not casting any more spells. She’s always so stubborn.

“No!” She moved away from him and the desk. He rolled his eyes at her obvious reply.

“Please, sit down.” He asked gentler, panic lacing his words. He needed to convince her he wasn’t actually going to hurt her.

“I won't let you touch me,” she said defiantly, crossing her arms over her exposed breasts. He realized this was not the best way to engender trust so he took off his robe. She recoiled. He looked away and held out the robe for her.

“Just take it and listen for a moment,” he leaned on the front of the desk looking away until she was dressed, “I'm supposed to…” he was disgusted, “break you mentally and…  physically.” He ran his hands through his hair messing his long blonde strands. He couldn’t do it. He’d have to come up with something to protect her.

She stood straighter, “You can't break me.” He wanted to smile at her but knew it would not come across as appreciation of her strength.

“I… don't want to.” He looked down, “It makes me sick thinking of… it’s better than if Greyback got you.” They both shivered thinking about it.

“But you're going to try anyway. Have to please the Dark Lord after all,” she spat at him. Her legs shook, standing wouldn’t last long.

“No.” He said firmly standing up, “I can't do something-” *knock knock*

He paled and strode to the door “Hello, Mother,” he let his mother into the room. Narcissa surveyed Draco’s messed hair, the room and then Granger. Papers, books, and quills were strewn about the floor. Granger looked like she was about to collapse on her feet wrapped in Draco’s cloak.

“You do not have to do this, son.” She turned her attention to him. All panic was gone from his face, his blank Malfoy mask was in place.

“I have this under control, Mother. Please,” he held the door open for her, “I will make you proud.” Narcissa gave a small scowl and a slight wrinkle formed between her eyebrows.

“I hope so son. The Dark Lord wishes to see you,” She left and as soon as Draco shut the door Granger collapsed to the floor.

“Damn it!” Draco cursed as he ran to Hermione. “Wake up, Granger!”

Hermione stirred awake for a moment before exhaustion took over again. Draco put her on the chaise beside the window. He couldn't do much for her right then but let her rest.

He watched her sleep. He must have put on a convincing act if his own mother thought he’d…

Long ago when things were simpler his mother had taught him to respect a lady, to never force himself on anyone and to intervene if he saw something of that nature happen. He hoped she would understand what he meant when he said, “I will make you proud.” He was many things but a rapist was not one of them.

He warded the room so that only house elves could enter or leave the room before he left to meet his fate.

He headed down to the dining room where meetings were held. As he took a seat beside his mother he noticed that she was wary of looking at him.

Voldemort was standing with his back to the room. Once the table was full he turned around.

“You fools had Harry Potter and let him escape!” He pointed to the Malfoys and Bellatrix. They all looked down at the table.

Bellatrix pleaded first, “My Lord, a house elf took them,” she licked her lips, “We still have the mudblood!”

“Silence,” Voldemort hissed, “I am aware that Potter was taken I am disappointed that a house elf thwarted you. Crucio,” he lazily flicked his wand at Bellatrix. She cried out in pain. “You have the mudblood, Draco?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Draco answered. He could feel the mental intrusion and brought up vivid images.

\--

Draco took Hermione by the hair and dragged her to the middle of the room.

“Kneel,” he spat. She refused standing very still, “I will make you kneel.” She refused again and kept her eyes forward.

He sent a binding hex at her forcing her to kneel. Struggling against the bonds she caused the ropes to tighten.

“You always thought you were better than me. Always besting me in class,” he circled her watching as tears of pain and fear welled in her eyes, “Now you will know what it's like to have none of that matter. You will be in your proper role.” He slapped her face then roughly massaged her breasts.

“Get your hands off me!” Hermione yelled trying to pull away. She caused the rope to tighten painfully.

“The more you struggle the tighter those ropes get,” he said pinching one of her nipples hard. She gasped in pain. Her hands were turning dark red from the restraints.

He watched her for a moment before he leaned forward and whispered, “I'm going to ruin you”

She visibly shivered and a tear ran down her cheek. He summoned a whip striking her hard and fast. Her arms behind her did nothing to protect her sensitive breasts. She cried out with each strike.

“Stop! Please stop!” She pleaded. Her breasts had dozens of red angry welts.

“What will you do to make me?” Draco asked with a glint his eye. She looked around wildly.

“I-I won't struggle…” she said quietly.

“Struggle is the goal.” He struck her again, “Touch yourself,” he commanded. He released the ropes holding her.

She was relieved to have her arms. He looked at her expectantly. She blushed and slowly ran her hands down her hips. She stopped at her hips.

“Continue…” he drawled as he crossed his arms watching her hand down to her mound, “Like you mean it,” he ordered.

She closed her eyes and slid her fingers in deeper and started to masturbate. Draco walked behind her and put a sticking charm on her arm keeping her arm in place.

Feeling the charm she opened her eyes and tried to remove her arm, “Let me go.” She demanded.

“No.” He said from behind her. Pushing her shoulders down roughly he had her laying facedown on the floor. Her abused breasts pressed firmly on the floor. She gasped in pain and he chuckled, “Keep touching yourself,” he smacked her ass hard with his hand.

She whimpered and tried to cover her ass with her free hand, “No!” she cried out. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it on her lower back with another sticking charm.

“You going to cry?” He crooned mockingly. She gasped again as he pushed her legs apart and kneeled between them, “You'd best keep touching yourself. Otherwise, I will be much worse.”

She didn't move her fingers so he pushed her arm down shifting her weight on her sore breasts. Sobbing in pain she slowly started moving her fingers.

“Good girl,” he watched her for a moment before massaging her ass cheeks. Spanking intermittently, he included rubbing her tight hole.

“No! Please no!” She practically shouted as he ran a finger down her crack. Jerking away from his touch she pushed more weight on her breasts and groaned in pain.

“Bad girl!” He shouted and spanked her, “You aren't allowed to pull away from you master,” he pulled her up by her hair so she was leaning uncomfortably on her knees with her back against him.

He grabbed her sore nipples and pinched and pulled. She cried out in pain.

“Keep touching yourself. If you stop I will fuck your ass right now.” He growled in her ear. Her hand continued moving but she whimpered each time there was pressure on her breasts. He trailed a hand down her stomach and followed her arm down to her hand. Her hand traced patterns of in and out, round in circles and soft pinches. He pressed his fingers to her clit hard and she bucked into his hand. He pinched a nipple and her clit at the same time.

All she could do was gasp. Pain and pleasure were mixing. He massaged her until she was close to climax. He pulled away and pushed her to the floor unsticking her arms. She whimpered in un-fillment. Then realizing what she had done buried her face in her arms.

He pulled her up on to her hands and knees before walking to an armchair. “Come here,” she trembled for a moment before trying to stand up. “On your knees slave. Crawl to your master.” He sneered at her. She gave him a defiant look.

“No.”

“I will be cruel if you don't come here now” he stated coldly. He summoned a cane. She shivered and crawled reluctantly.

She stayed on her hands and knees for a moment looking at the floor, “Look at me.”  She did, “You will not get release without servicing me.”

Her eyes dropped to the bulge between his legs. Gulping she looked back to him and said, “I won't do it.” He smirked.

“Then I must tease you to the brink of insanity,”  she was magically bound to another armchair. He opened a bag that was next to his chair, “These are toys that will sense you about to climax and shut off and shrink. You cannot move from that chair.”

He pulled out a vibrator and put it against her clit. It zapped her as it attached itself. Next a pair of nipple clamps. She whimpered as they pinched themselves on her.

Next he pulled out what looked like a worm. One end more tapered than the other. She eyed it suspiciously. He smirked before placing it near her entrance.

“Ready?” He asked she shook her head, “Good. Remember this is your punishment for not servicing me like a good little slave.” He snapped his fingers and everything went into motion. The nipple clamps tightened and massaged her breasts. The vibrator started at a low rumble. And the worm like toy came to life. The smaller end wiggled between her cheeks and prodded at her rear entrance. The bigger end thrust into her quickly and started pumping into her. She moaned in pleasure and was trying to move in concert with the toys.

Then they shut off. She cried out in frustration. A cooling spell washed over her killing the immediate arousal.

“Enjoy your frustration hour,” he laughed at her panting.

The toys starred up again as he stood and headed to door.

\--

“Well now,” Voldemort commented after seeing Draco's memory, “You have come a long way, Draco” Voldemort gave him an approving smile.


	3. Setting The Trap

Hermione woke with a start. In a seat beside her reading a book was Draco Malfoy. She jolted away from him. 

“You're awake,” he greeted, closing his book and looked at her, “You've been asleep for a few hours,” He was exhausted himself.

“Why didn't you…” she asked warily.

“I’m not fond of rape. I was trying to explain earlier. “ he looked at his hands in his lap, “I convinced the Dark Lord that you were a stubborn one to crack. And that I would have you...  _ broken  _ soon.” He turned green at the statement.

She watched him suspiciously.

“Look, I convinced him that I had already done things to you. That I pushed you utter exhaustion.” She furrowed her brow.

“You  _ lied _ to him?”

“I'm excellent at occulumency.”

“So let me go. If you aren't going to hurt me you can let me go.” She sat on the chaise facing him. 

“It's not that simple,” Draco replied.  _ I wish it were so simple. _

“Sure it is. Let me escape,” Hermione stated.

“If I do that I will be tortured and killed.” He replied solemnly, “If there was a way to get you out without getting us both killed I'd do it.”

She stared at him for a long moment.

“I really don't know where they are,” she whispered. He stared back.

“I know,” 

“So what do we do now?” She asked standing. 

“You can clean up if you want.” He stood too, “I healed your arm as much as I could. And the house elves made sure you were sanitary.” 

“Thanks,” she looked around, “Where's the washroom?” He walked her to another doorway. He gestured her in. She gave him a wary glance. He had to figure out how to get her out.  _ Potter needs her. I have to get her out of here _ . He repeated this to himself like a mantra. He was risking everything.  _ Forgive me mother. _ He pleaded silently as he set to writing.

Draco was writing at his desk when she entered, he didn't look up.

“Where is my wand?” She asked with a hint of defiance.

“Right here.” He pulled her wand out of his front robe pocket. He looked up at her, “Do you want it back?”

“Yes,” she answered simply stepping forward.

“One condition. Don't hex or curse me,” he met her gaze, “I don't want to hurt you.”

She looked at him seriously, “I'm getting out of here as soon as I can.” She reached for her wand. When he didn't pull away he saw the relief on her face.

“Mother sent food,” he waved to the side table between two armchairs, “Help yourself,” she sat down and buttered a piece of toast. They sat quietly for a few moments. Draco finished his letter and sent an owl. Draco returned and took the seat next to her.

“Who was that to?” Hermione asked. He plucked a few grapes before answering.

“Someone who will help,” he replied quietly, “Tomorrow the Dark Lord will return here and demand to see you.” He glanced at her. She stared at him in disbelief.

“I have to leave before he does.” She stood and paced, “Who did you contact?” she asked more urgently.

Draco picked up his tea, “Harry Potter.” Taking a sip he watched her stop pacing and gawk at him. 

“Harry…” 

“Yes, he will know the letter is from me  but I told him it was urgent that he get here before you're killed.” He sipped his tea again. 

“He'll think it's a trap.” She stated.

“He'll treat it seriously and show up.” 

“You played him.” she stood.

“I'm helping you.” he set his cup down.

“Not at the cost of Harry! It's too dangerous!” She rushed to the table and grabbed parchment and a quill. 

“What are you doing?” He asked standing too.

“Warning Harry.” She furiously inked the quill and started writing.

“I can't let you do that.” He pulled the quill from her hand.

“Give it back!” She yelled.

“No.”

“You'll get him killed.” She stopped for a moment, “That's your plan.” she moved away from him, “You're going to use me as bait. It's all been a ruse.”

“I don't want him killed.” He said quietly. She snorted in reply crossing her arms. He pushed the sleeve of his robe up to reveal the Dark Mark, “I've been forced into this. I'm just as ruined as you are,” he gestured to her scar. “But I'm trapped. I can't leave. I can get you out. And you can go on to help Potter. He won't survive without you. You can't let Potter die.” He was anguished. She had to understand.

“You really think I'd let Harry walk into a trap?” She snarled, “if you don't want him dead you wouldn't have told him to come!”

“If he doesn't, we will both be dead!” He yelled, “It's better if it’s just me that's dead.”

They both stood in silence for an uncomfortable moment.

“Come with me.” She said suddenly, “You don't have to be a part of it anymore.”

“I'm  _ marked _ , Granger. Don't you understand?!” He ran his hands through his hair messing the platinum strands, “He calls and my arm burns. The longer I stay away the more excruciating the pain.” He shuddered. 

“We can help you through it. We can-”

“Protect me? From the Dark Lord and his followers?” He scoffed.

“We've protected Harry.” She said determinedly.

“I wouldn't be protected.” He turned from her, “You can't trust me. I wouldn't trust me in your position.” He had to leave the room for a moment. He was overwhelmed by his decision. Tomorrow he would die.   
  



	4. The Letter

An owl flew towards shell cottage. Tapping softly on the window it waited patiently for someone to open the window. Fleur Delacour opened it and let the owl land in her beautiful kitchen.

“‘Arry!” She called seeing the name on the letter. Harry Potter trudged into the kitchen and took the letter.

 

_She is in the Malfoy Manor. She is safe for now. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will return soon to the Manor and will likely kill her or worse._

_You need her. Have your house elf come to the west study on the second floor._

_I could tell you it's not a trap but I know that would only make it seem like it is one. Treat it like it is. Wards in the Manor will be open to the house elf you send._

 

“Who sent this?” Ron asked Harry for the 4th time after reading it.

“I don't know. But they seem sincere. Defector? Somebody who'd been visiting but isn't a Death Eater?”

Harry paced. Dobby had made it back with them and taken the others to their safe places. Griphook was still in Shell Cottage.

“We need to rescue her.” Ron stated. They both were horrified at the implications of her remaining too long.

“So we send Dobby into a trap?” He asked irritated.

“Or what? Storm one of the strongest wizard residence in England?” he shook his head saying, “The wards alone would prevent entry.”

“Dobby has risked so much already for us.” Harry said sadly, “Dobby?” He called to the empty room.

Dobby arrived with a pop, “Harry Potter! How can Dobby help?”

“Dobby, Hermione is still in the Malfoy Manor and is being tortured. I just received a letter telling me she's about to meet You-Know-Who. Does the west study on the second floor mean anything to you?” Harry asked gently.

“Y-yes…,” Dobby shook for a moment, “It’s young Master Malfoy's study, Harry Potter.” With wide eyes he watched Harry.

“Shit!” He paced, “it's a trap.” Harry looked to Ron.

“Dobby, we need to rescue Hermione. But going in there is a trap. Could you get us in there?” Ron asked hurriedly.

“Dobby could sir. But if it's a trap… I won't let any harm come to Harry Potter or his friends!” Dobby had a determined glint in his eyes.

“I can't let you-” Harry started.

“Dobby want to protect Harry Potter and his friends.” Dobby interrupted.

“Alright,” he sighed, “let's save Hermione.”


	5. The Escape

Hermione was alone in the study. The soft crackling of the fire was the background of her anxious plotting and nail biting.

_What if Voldemort just showed up? Will he kill me immediately? No, he'd use me as bait for sure._

She tried the windows and doors but they were warded shut. She couldn't leave without permission.

After about an hour Draco came back in the room. His hair was in pristine order and he was wearing what looked like fancy dinner robes.

“You look dressed up,” she commented.

“Yeah, party you weren't invited to.” He tore his tie off quickly, “Would have bored you to death.” he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his drink cabinet and poured two glasses. Handing one to her he said, “To escape,” clinking glasses he shot his back and quickly poured a second.

“You're serious?” She asked, “You seem so…” she couldn't find the words.

“Listen, Granger, I want you out of my house as soon as possible. Once I’m dead no one here will even try to help you.” She flinched at the callousness of his words

“When do you think they'll try? Did you give a timeframe?” She asked still holding her glass.

“Probably soon. Sooner the better.” He looked at her glass, “It's not poison you know.” Raising it to his second glass she said, “To Harry,” and threw her head back to drink. Wincing at the burn she set her glass down.

A loud pop came from behind them. Turning she saw Dobby looking between them terrified.

“Dobby!” Hermione cried.

“Is Misses alright?” He asked not moving closer to them but kept his eyes on Draco.

“Yes, I'm fine,” she turned to Draco, “Come with me.” He shook his head. “You're better off trying to survive and dying than just waiting for the bastard to come in here and kill you anyway!” She grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him to Dobby. He wanted nothing more than to escape his doomed fate.

“I can't let you take me.” He said pulling out of her grip. Dobby watched closely not moving still, "My mark..."

"I'll figure something out. Don't let him kill you just yet,” she pleaded he looked doubtful, “Have you made your mother proud yet?” She challenged.

He paused. _No, I haven't. She wants out of this just as much as I do. Saving her and potentially the Wizarding World… now that would make her proud. She’ll be tortured. She’ll be blamed for my actions. He may even kill her._ He tensed as he thought of his mother’s dead body.  _One more failure will mean our deaths anyway... we're dead either way... best make it count._

“Well?” She asked impatiently. _Mother, I want to make you proud of me. I’ll protect Potter as best I can. Merlin knows he needs all the help he can get._

He nodded his reply and took her hand, “Dobby, let's go now!” and they were gone with a pop.

Landing hurt. Hermione and Draco both fell to their knees and heard shouting from Harry and Ron.

“Hermione!” “What the hell?!” “Get up!”

Hermione stood quickly but both Ron and Harry pointing their wands at Draco while Dobby was trying to explain to them. She stood in front of Draco.

“Harry! Ron! Calm down for a moment!” She yelled, “I can explain.”

“Why is the sick ferret Death Eater with you?” Ron asked heatedly not lowering his wand.

“He's the one who sent the letter. He saved me from a terrible fate and helped me escape,” she explained rapid fire, “He’s here to help,”

“Saved you? I saw what he did,” Harry spat, “There’s no way I can let him get away with that. Give me your wand, Malfoy,” Harry demanded. Draco complied.

“Saw?” Hermione asked.

“What happened in there Hermione?” Ron interrupted.

“Bellatrix tortured me and Greyback… ,” her voice cracked, “Malfoy took the opportunity to take me instead. So, he hid me in his study while convincing everyone that he was torturing and… trying to break me.” She got quieter at the end thinking of the possibilities that could have happened if Draco had been willing.

“I saw what Vol- _he_ saw Malfoy,” Harry was intimidating. Draco’s blood drained, Harry believed the lie.

“I lied,” Draco spoke quickly, “Severus taught me how to protect my mind from him,” he waited to see if Harry believed him.

“Malfoy never touched me. I’m ok. I asked him to come with me. He was going to be killed if he stayed.” She explained.

“Hermione… we can't trust him. You-Know-Who can summon him and he'd give us away. He could call him now!” Harry glared at Draco, daring him to move. Draco just raised his hands in submission.

“There's a way to stop that,” a man said from behind Harry and Ron. A tall long haired Weasley stood between them and a small sea side cottage. His face was stern and had long scratch marks marring his face.

“Bill!” Hermione beamed.

“I'm glad to see you're alright,” he nodded grimly.

“What do you mean stop it?” Harry asked.

“You can take the guesswork out of him being a traitor to you,“ Bill gave Draco a dark look, “If he agrees to it of course.” Draco knew immediately what he wanted. Bill stepped between Ron and Harry before saying, “make an Unbreakable Vow.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron was shocked. Hermione was thinking.

“The Vow would have to be direct enough to get the point across and vague enough to cover loopholes,” Bill explained, his eyes never leaving Draco.

“I’m dead if I return. I'm dead if you don't help me.” Draco explained softly, “Soon my mark will turn to the traitor's mark.” he looked Harry right in the eye, “I'll swear fealty to you.” _I am ready to forfeit my life, better to have it mean something._

Bill looked mildly impressed at this. Harry gave him a blank look. Bill noticed and answered, “He agrees to swear that you are his leader and you will have his complete loyalty.” Bill eyed Draco for a moment, “We can include any stipulations you want.”

“I don't want him as a servant.” Harry told Bill.

“Swearing fealty is not servitude. It's his loyalty and... in his case, also giving up his heritage.” Bill said.

Harry reeled from the news, “You serious about this?” He asked Draco.

“I already told you… I'm dead if I return. Whatever you need to assure yourself that I won't return just means I live a little longer.” Hermione turned to look at him.

“You're giving up your family…” she stated.

“A family who is under the control of a vindictive mad man. Someone who could order my father to disown me and he'd do it.” He looked down for a moment, “I will miss my mother though. But I want to make her proud.” He practically whispered the last part. Hermione was the only one to hear it. She gave him a small smile.

“Bill as witness?” Hermione asked. Bill nodded and Harry looked at Draco.

“I will swear my fealty to you and never help the Dark Lord or any of his agents. Do you want to add anything else?” Draco stated.

“You'll still be your own person right?” Harry asked Draco.

“Yes, but if you give me an order I will follow it. Think of me as your soldier to command.” Draco explained as his face paled considerably.  _Merlin's beard, Potter's soldier. Better than_ his _any day._  

“If we survive this… can I command you not to listen to me and go live your own life?” Harry asked.

“Harry,” Bill started exasperated.

“I need to know.” Harry said seriously.

“Yes, I supposed you can.” Bill answered.

“Then let's do this.” Harry said.

Harry and Draco clasped hands and Bill started the spell work.

“I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear my complete fealty to Harry James Potter and will never aid the Dark Lord or any of his agents.” Draco felt his magic shift slightly. It wasn’t unpleasant just unsettling.

The spell ended and Bill stepped away. Harry gripped Draco's hand and said, “If I can I will protect your family. I can't guarantee it but I will try.”

“Thank you,” Draco replied and his heart swelled. He finally had some hope.

Draco watched in horror as Harry doubled over clutching his scar and groaned in pain. Hermione and Ron ran over to him. Dread filled him.

“Harry! What's going on?”

“He knows… he's mad and-” Harry started. Draco yelled in pain clutching his forearm. The mark was burning. Yells from both Harry and Draco filled the air. His arm felt like it had been plunged into lava. Excruciating pain made him wish for the unfortunately familiar feeling of crucio. _Nothing is worth this! Someone please just kill me!_


	6. Traitor's Mark

**Harry’s POV**

_“Your son has become a traitor! CRUCIO!” Voldemort cursed Lucius and Narcissa in the Malfoy Manor dining room._

_“The Mudblood is gone too. You have failed me.” He sneered at their shaking bodies._

_“Please,” Lucius pleaded, “We didn't know…”_

_“I know.” Voldemort spoke softly, “But you should have. Crucio,” Lucius shrieked in pain. Narcissa silently cried, resting on the floor. Voldemort looked at his other Death Eaters and said, “If you ever see Draco Malfoy, kill him.”_

 

Harry was kneeling at the shore near Shell Cottage. Ron was supporting him looking very concerned. His vision focused and he saw Hermione supporting Draco who was gripping his arm so hard it looked like he was about to break it.

Harry stumbled forward on his knees. Crawling he went to Hermione and Draco. Draco’s face was clenched in pain.

“Harry,” Hermione started, “What's happening?”

“Let me see your arm,” Harry said to Draco ignoring her question and pleading face. Draco listened and removed his shaking hand from his left forearm.

Harry pushed the sleeve up and saw that the Dark Mark had turned into the word ‘TRAITOR’. He touched his finger to the word and said, “Stop.”

The pain ceased and he flexed his hand. Draco immediately relaxed. Panting he looked at Harry, “Thank you,” they stared for a moment before Draco looked down. His arm was now marked with a new brand that he was oddly proud of, “It's not as hideous as that skull.”

Harry looked at it for a moment, “I don't think I can remove it.”

He touched the mark, “I'll keep it as a reminder,” he looked at Harry again, “What happened to you?”

Harry stood. He helped Draco to his feet before answering.

“I have a connection to Vol- You-Know-Who. I saw your parents,” Harry explained the vision and the death sentence, “You have to come with us. You're going to help us defeat him.”


	7. Plotting at Shell Cottage

“Fleur!” Bill called as they all walked in Draco at the very end.

“Ez everyone safe?” She saw Hermione and rushed to hug her.

“Yeah everyone is safe. There is one more that needs our help.” He moved to reveal Draco. Fleur shrieked and backed away.

“Get out!” She shouted, “Bill!” he approached her slowly and guided her to the kitchen where Bill explained everything.

Draco stayed near the door as everyone else took seats in the front room unsure where to go. “Malfoy, take a seat,” Harry called.

He took the armchair next to Harry. He kept looking between the room and its soft decor and Harry. He felt elated. His parents were alive! He was alive! He was no longer tied to a mad man. Harry had done that for him.

Bill reentered the room and addressed them, “I explained your situation with Fleur. She will give you a place to stay,” he addressed Draco, “But he cannot be left alone. So Harry, he's your responsibility,”

“Thank you. But we won't be staying for very long so it won't be an issue.” Bill looked slightly surprised.

“You are always welcome here, Harry,” Bill stated.

“Thanks but we have to plan our next move.” Harry stood and shook Bill's hand. They shared a grim smile before Harry waved the rest of them to come with him.

They headed upstairs to Griphook’s room. Harry stopped in front of the door. Casting muffliato to give them privacy he explained the next plan.

“We're going to break into the Lestrange vault in Gringotts,” Hermione gasped. Ron blanched but said nothing.

“You're joking,” Draco choked out.

“I'm not,” He looked to Ron and Hermione, “Hufflepuff's goblet is in there. And he knows about the elder wand.”

“Harry! Does he know where-” Ron started.

“Yes, and he already broken into Dumbledore’s tomb to get it.” Harry interrupted.

“The Elder Wand!” Ron ruffled his hair, “Why didn't we stop him?”

“Horcruxes not hallows.” Harry said repeating Hermione. She smiled.

“What?” Draco asked. The three looked at him surprised.

“It doesn’t feel right including him in this,” Ron told Harry eyeing Draco. Harry looked down at the floor.

“You can’t tell anyone about this. Only Ron and Hermione know about this stuff,” Harry spoke softly, “The vow won’t let him break this right Hermione?” she nodded, “It’s a part of his soul that is trapped in an item of importance. It’s what You-Know-Who uses to attain immortality.”

“He split his soul?” Draco asked in disbelief. Harry nodded watching his response. “That's… awful,” Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“That’s not all. He made several of these things,” Ron explained with equal disgust.

“But the soul is delicate! “ Draco exclaimed, “You can't just rip pieces without causing severe….” His face went blank as he thought for a moment. White faced he turned to Harry, “That's why he's gotten more unstable. You've destroyed some already!” Harry smirked as Draco's expression changed from shock to impressed.

“You could tell? Did he seem to notice?” Hermione asked immediately.

“A few months back he seemed to get more violent. Nothing bad had happened. In fact things were in his favor,” he looked at them. With raised eyebrows, “He started cursing people without them even having done anything. Usually he'd give out punishments with explanations.”

Harry thought for a moment “The locket,” he looked to Ron, “That's what did it.” Harry looked at Draco, “Yeah we destroyed one a few months ago. We're going to steal the next one from Gringotts with the Gobiln named Griphook’s help.”

They entered the goblin’s room and his black beady eyes followed Harry until Draco entered. Griphook recoiled.

“What is the meaning of this?” Griphook demanded.

“He's made an Unbreakable Vow to me that he won't betray me. He's safe and won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me,” Harry explained quickly. Griphook eyed Draco suspiciously but relaxed.

“What do you want Mr. Potter?” Griphook asked.

We need your help breaking into Gringotts.”

They spent the next few days plotting with Griphook. Draco didn’t like the goblin. They were always sneaky bastards. The price of helping was high but Harry agreed. Draco spent the time they weren’t plotting sitting in the garden looking out to the sea.

Harry found him in the garden one day, "You're not supposed be alone," Harry surprised Draco, who rolled his eyes. Harry surveyed the garden before standing beside Draco looking out to the sea. They shared the quiet morning silently.

“Thank you,” Harry spoke quietly. Draco turned towards him with an inquisitive look, “For saving Hermione. That was very brave of you,” Harry watched Draco’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

“It was the right thing to do. Merlin, I sound like a Gryffindor,” Draco replied.

“May I see it?” Harry was looking at Draco’s left arm.

“If I can see yours,” Draco quipped without thinking. He was looking at Harry’s lightning bolt scar. Harry smirked. Draco tried not to let the blush of embarrassment rise.

“Seems fair,” he pushed his fringe up and watched Draco’s face. Draco swallowed nervously and took a step closer. He never imagined being this close to Harry without being in a fight. He shifted his gaze from Harry’s intense eyes and examined the pink scar. That was all that was left from a killing curse.

“How…” Draco raised his hand to touch it, “How did you survive?” Draco’s finger traced the scar. Harry’s forehead was warmer than his finger and the difference sent a shiver down Draco’s arm. Harry continued to watch his face.

“My mother’s love.” Harry whispered, “Created a magical shield that prevented him from hurting me.” Draco met Harry’s gaze. Harry pinned him there, finger still touching the scar.

“I’m sorry,” Draco watched confusion flicker across Harry’s face, “For making fun of you for it,” Draco withdrew his hand and watched Harry give a small smile. Draco unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve.

Harry took his arm and stepped so his shoulder was near Draco’s chest. Draco’s breath caught as Harry traced the word ‘traitor’, “Does it hurt?” Harry asked. Unable to speak he shook his head slightly.

Draco continued to watch Harry’s hand on his forearm and shook his head no. Harry peeked at him before turning back to the mark. There was a faint impression of the dark mark below the word. It looked like a shadow nothing more. The word was black running the length of the original mark.

“I’m sorry,” Harry spoke to his arm.

“For what?”

“Not being able to stop him sooner,” Harry released Draco’s arm. They were still standing very close, “If I had stopped him rising again none of this would have happened,”

“You couldn’t stop him,” Draco spoke softly, “He is a powerful wizard even when weakened,” Harry looked up at Draco who’s heart hammered in his chest.

“We have to stop him. He’s only going to make things worse,” Harry had a determined glint in his eye.

“Thank you,” Draco blurted. Harry furrowed his brow, “For saving me even after all the shit I did,”

Harry clapped a hand to Draco’s shoulder, “You earned it,” Draco smiled at that.

* * *

 

Dinners were an interesting affair for Draco. Griphook had been reluctant to leave the bedroom at all but Fleur threatened to make his life miserable if he didn’t stop treating her like a servant and at least eat his meals downstairs.

“BIll…” Hermione asked looking at his nearly raw steak, “Don’t you want that cooked a bit?”

“Ever since the scratches I like my meat a bit bloody,” Bill replied sniffing it greedily. Draco was a bit queasy. Bill had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback and had some wolfish tendencies. Draco shivered in memory of Greyback’s leering face as he offered to ‘take care of’ Hermione at Malfoy Manor. Hermione crinkled her nose before shaking her head as Bill took a bite of steak.

Ron had crammed a ton of food into his mouth praising Fleur for her good cooking. Fleur was pleased but held her smile tightly as she kept a wary eye on Griphook and Draco who sat beside Harry across from Fleur.

“Merci pour le repas, Madame,” _Thank you for the meal, ma’am._ Draco dipped his head as he thanked Fleur in French. Her eyebrows rose and a smile slowly grew on her face.

“Je vous en prie Monsieur,” _You are welcome, sir._ Fleur replied, “Parlez-vous couramment le français?” _Do you speak fluent French?_

“Oui,” _Yes._ Draco replied. She beamed and chatted with him through the rest of dinner in French. They spoke of their favorite places in France and how Draco had been tutored in several languages as a child. Everyone else glanced at them occasionally but let other conversations carry on.

After dinner Harry pulled Draco aside to the living room. Harry smiled at him and gave him a friendly clap on the back.

“I think Fleur likes you now,” Harry teased, “Better watch out, heard she has a husband with a mean right hook,”

“She is lovely,” Draco smirked back, “I don’t fancy fighting anyone today,” Draco watched Ron and Hermione helping clean up dinner.

“What did you two talk about?” Harry asked.

“Mostly France. She’s homesick and the war doesn’t make it safe to go home at this point,” Draco furrowed his brow. _Why does he want to know?_

“Maybe now she won’t be so uptight about you being here,” Harry gave another genuine smile, “I’m glad you’re making friends,” with that Harry left to help the others. Draco was confused but had a pleasant feeling in his stomach.


	8. Break in at Gringotts

Hermione took a swig of Polyjuice potion with one of Bellatrix's hairs. Grimacing she started to change.

Ron and Draco had glamours to disguise themselves. Ron’s hair was long and darker, with a beard and broader nose. Draco had brown ear length hair and  bags under his eyes. A few extra wrinkles and freckles made him indistinguishable. They were unrecognizable.

Harry and Griphook waited for Hermione's transformation to finish before they readied themselves to apparate.

“How do I look?” Hermione asked. Her hair was messily perched just like Bellatrix wore it.

“You have to change your voice,” Ron commented..

“I wish to visit my vault,” Hermione practiced.

“Too nice.” Draco stated. Everyone looked to him, “You need to be more demanding,”

“I wish to enter my vault,” Hermione tried again dropping her voice and raising her chin.

“Better. Make sure you carry yourself like you own the place. And casually make threats,” Draco busied himself with his cloak. It was hard looking at Bellatrix without remembering the horrible things she did to the people captured and questioned. Draco felt sick to his stomach.

“Are we ready?” Harry asked. Everyone nodded, “OK, Hermione let's go,” they apparated to an alley near Flourish and Blotts. Griphook jumped on Harry's shoulders and they wrapped the invisibility cloak over them.

Heading towards Gringotts many people saw Bellatrix and averted their eyes. One man approached her and Draco glared at him.

“We are in important business. Leave us,” Draco said with a much deeper voice and a slight Romanian accent. The man cowered and slunk away from them.

As they entered Gringotts they all noted the message on the door. Their stomachs lurched in nervousness.

“I wish to enter my vault,” Hermione mimicked Bellatrix nearly perfectly.

The lead goblin looked at her from his desk, “Ah Mrs. Lestrange, your wand please,”

“What?” She asked abruptly, “What is the meaning of this?”

“We heard that you recently had a new wand made. Increased security calls for a wand check.” The goblin explained with a devilish grin. His face went slack and a bemused expression came over him. Draco knew that look.

“Your wand please,” the goblin asked but with an airy tone. Hermione showed the goblin Bellatrix's wand.

“Very good!” The goblin stepped down and took them inside the tunnels. Draco internally sighed in relief. As soon as the main doors were shut Harry and Griphook removed the cloak.

“Good work, Mr. Potter!” Griphook gave Harry an appraising look.

“We have to get moving. They knew something was up,” Ron said.

“Get in,” Griphook ordered. Everyone except the lead goblin was in the cart.

“We can't leave him,” Harry said before casting another imperious curse making the goblin get in the cart too.

Griphook set the cart off with the usual twists and turns. Draco had been down this far before when visiting the family vaults. The ride was always a thrill.

A little ways ahead of them they saw a waterfall on the tracks.

“The Thief's Downfall! They know there are imposters!” Griphook shouted. The cart slowed and running water flushed all their disguises off. The cart fell rushing them to the ground.

Hermione stopped them as they nearly hit the ground.

“Damn it!” Harry yelled, “Griphook, how much farther until the Lestrange Vault?”

“If we take this path up about a 10 minute walk.” He replied.

“Then let's get moving!” Harry pushed himself up and lead the way. Draco fell in step behind him. A few minutes had passed in silence.

“Potter,” Draco started, “this is probably one of the most dangerous things we-”

“Don't think about it right now.” Harry said, “it will make it harder to get things done,”

“I know. I just wanted to say that even though it's dangerous, I'm happy I’m here with you rather than against you,” Draco finished the last part quietly.

“Me too.” Harry replied with a small smile that Draco couldn't see.

“Stop on the next landing,” Griphook ordered from Ron’s shoulders. Ron put Griphook down as soon as he could.

Griphook walked to a basket and handed a couple bell contraptions to them “these are clankers. They are trained to expect pain when they hear them,”

Everyone looked perplexed but followed Griphook to the next room. A dragon roared as they approached. It had scars across its body.

“Oh, the poor thing,” Hermione breathed. The dragon was blind, so it listened intently and continuously sniffed. Griphook started shaking the clanker and the dragon recoiled in fear.

Draco had always appreciated the veracity of his namesake. Powerful and regal creatures with strong ancient magic should never be reduced to this. He’d never seen the Gringotts dragons before. Incensed he vowed _If I live through this, I’ll put a stop to this._

“This way!” Griphook called crossing the room. They followed him down a hallway. He waited for them to approach, “This is the Lestrange Vault,“ he ran a finger down the door and let them in.

“Don't touch anything!” Draco yelled as they entered, “Wizards charm their belongings to prevent others from taking their items. And if what you say is in here… it's well protected”

They walked around looking at any cup they could find.

“Don't supposed you know what it looks like do you?” Draco asked in a mildly sarcastic tone.

“Hufflepuffs emblem is on the front,” Harry said rolling his eyes at Draco, “Probably in a place of importance.”

“Higher placed items are more valuable.” Draco replied realizing none of them had ever been in an ancient family vault. Pureblood training was coming in handy.

“There! It's the highest alcove!” Hermione exclaimed. Everyone except Griphook huddled towards the alcove. In the back sat a golden goblet with a badger.

“I'm going to grab it and were leaving,” Harry said.

“Wait,” Draco whispered, “Whatever anti-theft charm will be activated the moment you touch it.” He looked around the room, “Get the sword out,” he told Hermione.

“The sword?” She asked

“Just do it ‘Moine,” Harry said as Ron held the bag open. She handed the sword to Harry.

“Use the sword to carry the goblet out of the vault. Everyone else should be out,” Draco went to move out but Harry held his bicep. Harry's hand was hot to the touch. Draco couldn't think for a moment.

“No, you stay. Push me out of the vault if anything weird happens.” Harry met his gaze and Draco nodded.

Harry took the sword and hooked it on the handle of the goblet. It didn't have any negative consequences so he kept moving.

He had pulled the goblet away from the alcove when his scar prickled. The closer the goblet was the stronger the pain.

“Gahh!” Harry cried out, “Take it!” He held the sword out to Draco who took it immediately. Harry practically ran out of the vault.

“We could destroy it now,” Ron said to Hermione, “No reason to wait,”

“They're here!” Griphook called as the clankers started up.

“Gotta move!” Harry yelled.

“Give me the sword! You promised Harry Potter!” Griphook held onto Harry's arm with a vice like grip.

“Let him go,” Draco commanded, “Here's the damn sword,” the goblin let go and moved quickly to join the ranks of his fellow goblin's. Harry gave Draco a pained look, “Don’t make deals you don’t plan on keeping with a goblin,”

“Imposters! Thieves!” Griphook yelled from the group of goblins. He was gone in an instant.

“Damn goblins.” Draco muttered. They all ran back down the hall towards the dragon. Clankers rattled and the dragon was huddled against the wall angrily snapping at the sounds.

Seeing no other escape Hermione started blasting the chains that held the dragon down. Jumping into the dragon's rear leg she climbed to just behind the wings.

“What are you waiting for?!” She shouted from the dragon. The boys hurried to climb the dragon too. Front to back they sat: Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron.

Sending a stinging hex at the dragon's haunches sent it flying. Climbing and reaching for escape. It lurched forward and broke through the tunnel ceiling.

They came out in the front room of the bank. Goblins ran in every direction, gold scattered everywhere and a dragon halfway through the floor.

The dragon gave one final push through the roof and enjoyed its first breath of fresh air. After a moment it heard more goblins below and took off.

“Wonder how many muggles saw that!” Harry shouted in the wind.

“This is not my favorite way to fly,” Draco yelled back as he clutched Harry's midsection.

“Better than a thestral for sure!” Harry chuckled. Draco squeezed him harder as the dragon rose nearly vertical then stretched it’s wings out and glided. Draco had buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck in his fright. He relaxed and realized what he’d done. A blush creeped across his face but he couldn’t find it in himself to move away. He did take the moment to shift a bit to look out over the English countryside.

It was beautiful. He did miss the control his broom had but riding the dragon made a massive speed difference. At least there was one dragon freed from it’s horrible fate in the bowels of Gringotts. He really would have to correct this if he lived. He couldn’t think much about it before. There never seemed to be any hope. Harry Potter had made all the difference. A warmth spilled over his chest.

 _Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, gave me hope. How bizarre._ Draco let himself have a small smile.

They rode in silence for a while before Ron asked, “How do we get off this thing?”

“Good question…” Harry shouted.

“Looks like it's headed for water,” Hermione observed, “We can jump into the water,”

She was right of course. There was a large lake several miles ahead. Draco felt Harry tense.

“On my count!” Harry yelled.

He waited until they were over the middle of the lake, “3, 2, 1!” The all slide off the dragon. Mid fall Harry's scar hurt and he could see Voldemort.

_They are after my horcruxes! Voldemort thought of all the horcruxes. The locket, the goblet, the diary, the ring, Nagini, and the diadem._

“Harry!” Ron shouted. Draco had pulled him ashore once he realized Harry wasn't swimming.

Harry gasped and looked at Ron.

“He knows,” Harry choked out, “The diadem is at Hogwarts,” he coughed more water out, “He knows we're after horcruxes,”


	9. To Hogwarts

“How many are left?” Draco asked. After they changed into dry clothes. Draco had just dried his clothes and cast a warming charm on everyone..

“There's the diadem, the snake Nagini and of course the goblet we just grabbed.” Harry explained.

“So what now?” Ron asked.

“Voldemort is checking the location of each horcrux. Finding them gone or destroyed will make him angry. We have to go to Hogwarts before he tries to check on it.”

“We can apparate into Hogsmead,” Hermione suggested, “From there we can use the secret passages into the school.” She double checked her beaded bag was closed and secure. “Ready?” everyone looked around at each other.

“Let's go,” Harry said he put his hand on Draco's shoulder and said to Ron and Hermione, “Meet in the little alley beside the HogsHead.” They apparate in pairs, popping into the dark alley.

A loud caterwauling sounded the moment they appeared. In the distance someone shouted and they heard several people running in their direction.

Harry pulled them all into the cover of old storage boxes behind the HogsHead. Dropping the invisibility cloak over their heads left their legs exposed. Draco quickly cast a disillusionment spell as Hermione erased their tracks.

Two men skidded into the alley moments later. “It must be Potter and his friends. Look around,“ the two men split up and started checking in and behind storage boxes.

The men were out of view of the alley and the group moved quietly back into the alley. The side door of the HogsHead opened and a gruff man's voice whispered, “Potter! Get in here!” The group stared for a moment before acting. Piercingly blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

They entered a cozy room with a crackling fire. The man at the door spoke to the two men outside.

“Can't even let my cat out!”

“You can't break curfew! Now get back inside.” The two men reset the alarm and went back on patrol.

“Did you see him?”  “That's got to be-”

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The man with Dumbledore’s eyes nearly yelled.

“You must be Aberforth.” Harry said ignoring the man's rage.

“Of course I am.” Aberforth’s eyes roamed over the disheveled group. He stared hard at Draco who’s stomach lurched, “A Malfoy.” He snapped his eyes to Harry, “Why are you traveling with a death eater? Have you gone mad?!”

Harry kept his eyes on Aberforth as he said, “Show him,” Draco pulled his left sleeve up revealing the changed dark mark. Aberforth gasped. He couldn't take his eyes off Draco’s arm.

“H-how are you not writhing in agony?” Aberforth asked awed.

“Unbreakable Vow. Swore my fealty to Potter,” Draco answered curtly and began rolling his sleeve back down. Aberforth continued to stare at Draco's arm making him uncomfortable.

“We need to get into Hogwarts” Harry stated, “Will you help us?”

Aberforth looked shaken, “You're not gonna win this, boy,”

“I have to try. Your brother gave me a mission. I have to finish it” Harry replied.

“You don't have to do anything. My brother had no business setting children out to defeat You-Know-Who. Foolish!” Aberforth gave them a sad look. “ Get outta here. Get out of the country… “

“I can't do that.” Harry stepped closer to Aberforth, “I need to get into Hogwarts. Can you help me or not?” Aberforth looked at Harry for a long moment before nodding and walking to the mantel.

“You know what to do,” he said to a young girl in the painting above the fireplace. She smiled serenely and walked away in the painting.

“Harry… we should cover Malfoy in the cloak. Not everyone is gonna be OK with this.” Ron commented.

Harry nodded and handed the cloak to Draco. Their fingers brushed and they both blushed looking away quickly. “Keep this on until we know it's safe for you.” Draco wrapped the cloak around him. Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look noticing their blushing but mercifully didn’t say anything. Draco used his invisibility to stare at Harry for a long moment before turning to the portrait. _Blushing?! Why was I blushing? I can’t think about that right now._

They all watched as the girl came back through the painting. Something was different though. There was another person with her.

“Neville!” Hermione exclaimed. She smiled brightly at him, “What are you doing here?”

“Harry! Hermione! Ron!” Neville shouted as he swung the portrait open revealing a tunnel behind him, “What is going on?”

“We need to get into Hogwarts,” Harry started, “What happened to you?” Neville was covered in bruises and cuts.

“Carrows,” he replied, “Hey Aberforth! Could I bring back some supplies?” Neville asked. Aberforth grumbled and left the room to get some.

“Neville…” Hermione started. Neville held up his hands.

“Carrows like corporal punishment. They use crucio on anyone who misbehaves or rebels. I got these protecting some first years.” Neville answered Hermione. He locked eyes with Harry, “Are you here to fight him?”

“We need to find something. It's in the school. We really need to get in,” Harry explained.

Neville nodded his thanks to Aberforth as he took the bag of supplies. “Right, we'll help you Harry. Come one let's get you in.”

Neville lead the way through the portrait and down the tunnel. Draco trailed behind them. Neville explained how the DA had fought the Carrows as much as they could. Ginny and Neville had been given a hard time for being Harry supporters. Harry couldn’t help but be proud of them for fighting but so worried that the Carrows would kill a student. Draco was impressed with Neville. The Carrows were nearly as bad as Bellatrix. He knew their ‘teaching’ was anything but ruthless.

Neville continued to explain how the room of requirement made this passage and safe space for students to hide. They reached another doorway and Neville opened it and went through. Harry followed behind him.

“Hey everyone! We've got visitors!” Neville announced to the nearly 20 students in the room. The room burst into a roar of cheers. Everyone gathered near the portrait with smiles and whoops.

Ginny rushed forward and hugged Harry for a long moment. Draco felt a surge of jealousy. He pushed it aside for the moment. There was no way he was jealous of the redhead. “I'm so glad you're all alive!” She pulled Hermione into a hug before stepping back.

“Ginny!” Ron pulled her back into a hug and wouldn't let her go.

“What's going on Harry?” someone in the crowd asked

“He's looking for something,” Neville said loudly over the rising questions. He looked expectantly at Harry.

“Right, so there's something hidden in the school that I need to help me defeat You-Know-Who. It belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.”

“The Lost Diadem,” Luna answered.

“Exactly. I need to find it,” Harry answered.

“But it’s been lost for centuries,” Cho said, “It could be anywhere.”

“I have to find it,” Harry pleaded.

“I could take you to Ravenclaw tower,” Luna offered.

“Thanks Luna,” Harry smiled at her, “There is one more thing.” He glanced at Ron and Hermione, “We have another ally in this fight. He has sworn his allegiance to me. Don't attack him.” He motioned for Draco to stand beside him. Draco whipped the invisibility cloak off dramatically and there were loud gasps and shouts of “No!”

“Harry… that's Malfoy. He's a Death Eater!” Neville exclaimed hand on his wand.

“Not any more!” Harry pushed Draco's left sleeve up, once again showing the traitor's mark. Everyone grew silent.

“Why?” Ginny asked. Draco turned to answer her.

“I was dead either way. Might as well die fighting against the evil that has ruined my life.” No one said anything. Harry gave Draco a small smile.

“Don't attack him. He's on our side.” his scar prickled and knew time was running out. “We have to start moving. Ron & Hermione find something to destroy them,”

Harry moved to the upper floors with Luna and Draco. Ron and Hermione moved to the lower floors.


	10. The Room Of Requirements

Harry, Luna, and Draco made it up to the Ravenclaw common room. The door spoke as they approached.

“Which came first; the Phoenix or the egg?”

“What is this?” Harry asked.

“You have to solve a riddle in order to get in.” Luna replied dreamily as she thought about her answer.

“We don't have time for this!” Draco hissed. _What kind of security is this?_

“Let's see. A circle has no beginning or end.” Luna answered ignoring Draco. The door replied “Good reasoning!” And swung open.

Alecto Carrow met them in the Ravenclaw common room.

“Seems the Dark Lord anticipated your arrival Potter!” raising his wand to them he cackled. The next second a red streak of light shot out from behind Luna and Harry striking Alecto, who crumpled to the floor.

“Nice stunner,” Luna complimented the invisible Draco.

“Is there anyone I could talk to and get more clues?” Harry asked Luna desperately.

“Perhaps the Gray Lady. But she doesn't speak to many people,” she headed back to the doorway, “She sometimes speaks to me,”

“The Gray Lady?” Harry asked, “Why would she know?”

“She's Rowen’s daughter after all.” Luna lead them back down and met with professor McGonagall.

* * *

“Professor,” Harry started after the shield went up to protect Hogwarts and the instructions for traps and armor guards were in place, “I have someone that has joined our fight.”

Professor McGonagall looked at him puzzled.  Harry nodded his head to the empty space to his left. Draco whipped the invisibility cloak off and handed it back to Harry.

She gasped and asked quickly, “How can you trust him?“

“I swore my fealty to him under an unbreakable vow.” Draco rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the word “traitor” branded into his flesh.

“Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Mr. Malfoy.” Kingsley Shacklebolt said in a deep gravelly voice, “I will let the others know.”

“Thanks…” Draco replied uncomfortably. Harry smiled softly and clapped Draco in the shoulder. "Let's go to the Room Of Requirement. We have something to find.”

Harry and Draco ran to the ROR and met up with a breathless Ron and Hermione. They were clutching an arm load of fangs.

“What are those?” Draco asked in disgust examining them.

“Basilisk fangs!” Ron answered cheerily.

“Brilliant idea of Ron's. We already destroyed the cup,” Hermione replied.

“Hermione finished it. Figured it was only fair.” Ron praised causing Hermione to blush.

“Enough flirting,” Draco sneered, “Let's get the Diadem and get out of here,”

Harry paced in front of the door and finally revealed the door to the room of hidden things. They entered, wands raised. Draco paled and guiltily looked towards the vanishing cabinet. Harry noticed and caught Draco’s eye.

“I didn’t want to do it,” Draco whispered, “He threatened to kill my parents,” he looked ashamed. Harry gave him a small understanding smile.

“Let’s find the diadem and finish him,” Harry said and gave Draco’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Draco looked at Harry’s hand and nodded slowly. They walked for a bit before they heard Crabbe and Goyle.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Crabbe asked with a malicious grin to the group. Draco spun around and sent a stunning spell at him. He dodged and they exchanged a flurry of spells.

“Go!” Draco shouted at Harry as he threw a shield spell in front of Harry. Harry held his gaze for a moment in hesitation. Draco knocked a tower of forgotten things between him and the others to get Harry to move.

“DRACO!” he heard Harry shout. He was left to face Crabbe and Goyle on his own.

“Crabbe, Goyle,” Draco greeted, “Looks like it’s between us now,”

“You’re a blood traitor now. You’re pathetic!” Goyle shouted and threw a spell at him. Draco dodged and ran down a path away from where Harry was.

Draco was lost. He’d never been this far into the room. Crabbe and Goyle were right behind him and he couldn’t figure out where he really should be going.

“I’m going to finish you. I’ll find whatever Potter is looking for and bring it to the Dark Lord,” Crabbe announced as he rounded a corner. He cast a spell Draco had only read once. Fire flung out from his wand.

It was not normal fire. As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts. Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up in the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno.

Draco saw the fear and panic from Crabbe as he couldn’t end the spell. Goyle ran in the opposite direction of Crabbe and Draco ran as fast as he could down a random isle. He heard shouting to his left and took the next left he could.

Overhead he heard Harry shouting for him. He sent red sparks up looking for Harry. Harry on broomstick dived down to him. Draco jumped mid run behind Harry and held on for his life. The fire roared behind them as it consumed the room.

“Thanks,” Draco leaned forward gripping Harry's middle tightly.

“Getting a bit hot in here. Let's go!” Harry shouted over his shoulder.

Dodging flames and falling debris they skidded out of the door shortly behind Ron and Hermione. Goyle lay unconscious beside his own broom in the hallway.

“Throw it in the fire!“ Hermione shouted. Draco wrenched the diadem from Harry and tossed it into the Room of Requirements. They quickly shut the doors. They all sunk to the floor panting.

Draco looked over at Harry with a pained look.

“I'm sorry about Crabbe,” Harry spoke softly.

“That could have been me,” Draco whispered. Tears threatened to spill. Harry scooted closer to Draco and flung an arm around his shoulders causing Draco to jump at the contact.

“You made a different choice. He made his.” Harry consoled, “And I'm glad you're still alive,”

Draco smiled a little leaning into Harry, “I suppose you're right.”

“And you got to destroy a bit of him,” Harry commented. Sudden blinding pain took over and Harry clutched his scar.


	11. The Final Horcrux

_"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."_

 

Exhausted they moved to the Great Hall where the injured and dead were being gathered. Harry moved sluggishly through the room, Draco, Hermione, and Ron at his side. A few people jolted up from their seats when they saw Draco but no one said anything to him.

They moved past DA Members and met with the rest of the Weasleys. Ron rushed forward quickly followed by Hermione. They were all gathered around the prone form of Fred. Molly Weasley engulfed Ron and Hermione in a crushing hug. Harry veered away from them with a pained look on his face. Draco followed.

Draco didn’t say anything. He knew Harry felt guilty. Harry moved sluggishly through the halls of the castle. Debris strewn everywhere, survivors were quiet in their search of the rubble. Draco walked side by side with Harry as they reached the Headmaster’s office. Once they entered  Harry looked to Dumbledore’s portrait. Beside that one was one of of Severus Snape. Dumbledore’s eyes weren’t the normal sparkling blue. Both portraits pinned Draco where he was.

“Draco?” Snape questioned cautiously, “What are you doing here?”

“Severus… I swore fealty to Harry Potter,” his eyes welled up with unshed tears, “You died.”

“Ah,” Snape looked away. Harry held the bottle of memories out.

“You were very brave. I’m going to look at these now,” Harry said pulling out the pensieve from it’s cupboard. Draco watched Harry lean over. Someone cleared their throat. Looking up he found Dumbledore looking at him.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore smiled softly. Draco looked down at Harry again.

“I’m sorry, sir,”

“I understand. You are making up for it now,” Dumbledore replied gently, “You’d best tell him,”

Draco started, “Excuse me?”

“Tonight… I am afraid he will meet his end,” Dumbledore watched Draco’s face pale.

“You don’t think he’ll survive?”

“What he is finding out right now is that he is a horcrux,”

Draco wasn’t sure what to do with himself, “No, he can’t be…”

“I believe it was an unintended consequence of magic gone ary. Harry’s scar is indeed a horcrux. Riddle must be the one to destroy it,”

Draco stood shocked for a long moment. _NO! Harry can’t die. He’s supposed to win! This is wrong. There has to be some way…_

“This is why you must tell him tonight,” Dumbledore looked at Draco sadly.

“Tell him what?” Draco asked in monotone.

“That you love him, my boy,”

Draco’s mouth went dry. _Love him? I don’t -_ He looked up at Dumbledore, who gave him a knowing smile. Harry raised out of the pensieve reeling.

Wild eyes landed on Dumbledore, “I’m a-” Harry started but shifted to look at Draco. He moved forward and clutched at Draco’s forearms, “Horcrux. I’m a horcrux. He has to be the one to do it…” Harry looked so sad in that moment. Draco pulled Harry into an embrace.

“Is there anything we can do?” Draco asked nearly pleading. Harry shook his head and nuzzled his face into the crook of Draco’s neck. A tear leaked from Draco’s eye.

“I have to go,” Harry mumbled while gently pulling away. Draco didn’t let him pull too far away by cupping the back of Harry’s head

“No, you’re supposed to finish him… not just walk to your own death!” Draco felt himself get angry. Harry smiled and shook his head.

“This is the only way,” Harry put a hand on Draco’s cheek and wiped away the tear making its way down his face, “Go take a look for yourself if you need to. Just make sure the snake is killed… then he’s just a man.”

Harry pulled away, nodding to Dumbledore’s portrait and making his way down the stairs. Dumbledore’s portrait peered at Draco over his half moon spectacles. Draco didn’t know what to do. After a moment’s hesitation he hurried down the stairs after Harry.


	12. Voldemort's Downfall

“Where’s Harry?” Hermione asked Draco as he hurried into the Great Hall.

“He’s gone,” Draco looked around wildly, “He’s headed to the forest,”

“What?!” Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

“He had a head start and the invisibility cloak. I thought I could stop him before he went,” Draco messed his hair as he stressed.

“Why would he go?” Hermione asked, “He knows it’s a trap,”

Draco pulled Ron and Hermione out of the hall and into a private corridor casting privacy spells before saying, “Harry is a horcrux,”

Hermione and Ron looked to each other, “That was what was in Snape’s memories wasn’t it?” Hermione worried her bottom lip. Draco nodded his head and slumped to the floor.

“He told me to make sure the snake was killed. Then he’d just be a man…” Draco looked up at both of them, “It’s not supposed to end like this,”

Hermione kneeled next to him, “Why didn’t he say goodbye?” she was crying.

“I don’t know. Didn’t want us to stop him…”

Suddenly a bright white light surrounded him. His eyes focused and he stood up. _Where am I?_

There wasn’t any defining features of this white space. He squinted all around him there was one little spec in the distance. He started walking towards it. He felt great though. All his battle wounds were healed and he felt cleaner. As he approached the speck it became larger and he could hear muffled voices.

He sped up as the white space became King’s Cross Station. Surprised he looked back to where he had been and it was still white. Moving forward he could make out two shapes.

“Harry?” he called out in a quiet voice. Harry took a step closer and found Draco standing on the platform too.

“Hi,” he replied, “So you're dead too?“

“Dead?!” Draco panicked, “I went looking for you, told Ron and Hermione what had happened and then bam! I was here.” Draco looked sternly at Harry, “Why didn’t you say goodbye?”

“It was easier. You would have stopped me. I could see it in your face. I used the stone to see my family one last time… I am- _was_ a horcrux. Voldemort had to kill me to destroy the part of him that was inside my scar.” Harry explained.

“You left without saying goodbye…” Draco went through several emotions. Sadness,  anger, shock, and finally cleared his face of all emotion, “My Unbreakable Vow has tired me to your magic. You die. I die.”

Harry was dumbfounded, “No. I can't let you die.” were the first things to tumble out of his mouth.

“Why not? My life was forfeit for the start,”

“Because… because I… care about you,” Harry said with a blush.

Draco just stared. Harry couldn't meet his eyes. If he had he would have seen the happiness that flitted across his face.

Closing the space between them Draco lifted Harry's chin. Heartbeats skipping Harry looked at Draco. Smiling he pressed his lips to Harry's. Soft warm lips pressed a heat into the other. The kiss was chaste and sweet.

“I care for you too, Harry,” Draco whispered.

The light dimmed suddenly and Draco returned to the hallway with Ron and Hermione. He was laying in a very uncomfortable position and Hermione was hovering over him.

“Draco!” Hermione yelled, “Are you ok?” she helped move him to a sitting position.

“What happened?” Draco asked blinking.

“Looked like you’d been hit by…” Ron started to explain.

“Harry!” Draco scrambled to his feet. He ran past a bewildered Ron and Hermione out to the Great Hall. He paid no attention to the people he was pushing aside as he head to the courtyard. He was going to get Harry out of the forest if it was the last thing he did.

He pulled up short when he spotted a group of people moving toward the castle.

A crowd gathered around him as Voldemort and his death eaters entered the other end of the courtyard.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" Voldemort announced. Everyone gasped as they noticed Hagrid carrying Harry’s limp form. Draco’s heart seized. Why was he still dead? What happened. Draco couldn’t breathe for a long moment.

“Ah, Draco Malfoy. Join me again and we can forget your… youthful indiscretions,” Voldemort spoke with a sickly sweet tone. He could feel the undertones of the threat of punishment under it.

Everyone stared at Draco in a pregnant pause, “Never.” Voldemort’s followers shifted uncomfortably, “I swore my fealty to Harry Potter,”

Voldemort sneered, “I do not wish to spill any more magical blood. Surrender and you will be spared,”

“We will never give in to you.” Neville stood shoulder to shoulder with Draco, head held high. Everyone behind them screamed and shouted at Voldemort. He cast a silencing spell on the crowd but it did not last.

Voldemort cast a full body bind curse on Neville and summoned the sorting hat. Jamming it on Neville’s head he declared, “From now on there will be only one house, Slytherin,” then set the sorting hat on fire. Neville cried out in pain.

There was a large disturbance behind the death eaters and a small giant approached. Draco put the fire out on Neville’s head and watched amazed that Neville pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the burnt hat.

“Neville! Kill the snake!” Draco shouted diving to the side as the snake lunged towards them. Fighting broke out all around them. Draco and Neville defended each other as they were backed into the castle.

Draco watched as his mother worked her way towards him, only deflecting spells. He couldn’t help but also work his way towards her. They sheltered in an alcove for a moment.

“Draco!” Narcissa clutched him to her. He returned her fierce embrace.

“Mother!” he kept an eye out for any attackers. She pulled away allowing him to see her sunken features and dark circles under her eyes.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he smiled at her.

“Me either. Let’s finish this. Help me fight mother,” Draco held her shoulders searching her face. She nodded and peered around the edge of their alcove, “Now!”

They jumped out of the alcove and defended Hogwarts. Some members of the Order hesitated when they saw Draco and Narcissa working together against some death eaters but accepted it.

Draco and Narcissa watched the death eaters fall and the final fights playing out. Voldemort was fighting McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley. Bellatrix was fighting Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. Ginny missed death by a mere inch. Molly Weasley barrelled forward shouting, “Not my daughter you BITCH,”

Draco never thought he’d see someone actually explode, but that is how his aunt met her end. Voldemort became enraged and turned on Molly. That’s when Harry revealed himself.

“Harry!” Draco breathed as Harry cast his shield charm protecting Molly.

“There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me now, Riddle. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good."

Lord Voldemort: "One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

Harry revealed how he was protected and had died to save everyone from Voldemort. Draco couldn’t focus on their words. He could only watch Harry as he faced the most dangerous wizard for the final time.

“Expelliarmus!“ “Avada Kedavra!“ red met green in a fantastic light display. The red overpowered the green and Voldemort was struck dead. His body fell to the floor and moved no more.

Draco rushed to Harry's side after the shocked pause lead to cheers and applause. Spinning Harry towards him, they embraced tightly.

Harry pulled away slightly, “Draco…” their eyes met. He crashed his lips to Draco’s, neither caring that everyone was staring.

Ron, Hermione and Neville were the first to break into smiles. Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder with a friendly, “Congratulations mate!“

Everyone else took that as their cue to continue the celebrations. Harry and Draco broke their kiss and blushed furiously but remained in each other's arms. Narcissa smiled with a confused expression. She approached the two and embraced Harry.

“Thank you for saving my son,” she let go and embraced Draco again.

“Thank you for saving me,” Harry said to her. Several people came over and clapped Harry on the back or shook his hand.

“You must be exhausted Harry,” Hermione commented after a few minutes, “You should get some rest.” she tugged his arm to pull him towards the stairs. Narcissa was in conversation with Kingsley.

“I have one more thing to do.” sluggishly they trooped up the stairs to the head master’s office. The stone gargoyle was broken and scattered across the hall way.

“Can I go in?” Harry asked the gargoyle’s head that lay at the bottom of the steps.

“Go right ahead,” it's replied in a bemused tone.

Clapping greeted them at the top of the stairs. All the portraits were awake and smiling in applause. Harry looked to Dumbledore.

“It's done sir.” Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. Eyes twinkling with tears. Turning to Snape he said, “Thank you. You were very brave even to the end.” Snape nodded briefly but with a hint of a smile.

Draco looked around at all the congratulating head masters. He'd never seen them awake. Watching Harry speak with his godfather warmed him.

“Severus,” Draco started, “Thank you for your bravery.”

“Don't.” Snape said sharply, “I don't want that fame or glory.”

“You'll be painted as a Death Eater spy that betrayed the order-” Draco argued.

“It doesn't matter. Just… take care of yourself” Snape interrupted. There was a quiet pause as Snape noticed Draco holding Harry's hand, “And him… he has a perchance for trouble.” Snape gave Harry a pointed glare. Harry smiled broadly.

“Yes, sir!” Draco replied smirking at Harry.

“I could sleep for a week,” Harry sighed in exhaustion as he, Ron, Hermione, and Draco left the headmaster's office.

“Draco,” Narcissa stood at the bottom of the staircase leading to the headmaster’s office. Her eyes were bright, “I spoke with Mr. Shacklebolt, who is working as interim Minister of Magic,”

Draco was nervous for a moment, “Are you being detained?”

“For the time, yes. He said I could say good bye to you.” She hugged him again, “Your father has been arrested and will be tried with the other death eaters,” she shivered.

“I won’t let you be arrested, Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry said determinedly. He was practically dead on his feet but looked like he was about the charge forward and find Kingsley right now.

“Harry,” Draco said calmly, “They are only detaining her. Besides you need to get some rest. There will be time to figure this out,”

“I agree. I do not bear the mark, so my arrest won’t be immediate,” Narcissa stated rolling up her left sleeve.

“Can I have a moment?” Draco asked Harry. Harry nodded and spoke with Ron and Hermione at the end of the hallway “I didn't do it you know.” he whispered.

“Didn't do what?“ she paused for a moment looking to Hermione, “You didn't hurt her.” she smiled, “But he-”

“I lied” Draco interrupted with a smug smile, “I lied to the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale,”

“That's quite some talent,” Kingsley Shacklebolt approached the group slowly but calmly. Nodding to Narcissa he addressed Draco, “Why did you lie to him?“

“It was to save me,” Hermione said stood beside Narcissa, everyone had followed Kingsley down the hallway, “If not for Draco's bravery I would have been… subjected to Fenrir Greyback.”

Kingsley grimaced at the mention, “You are a known Death Eater-”

“Turned traitor,” Harry interrupted.

“Yes,” Kingsley answered slowly watched Harry hold Draco's hand. “How are you still alive? Traitors are punished with a long and painful death,”

“I swore an Unbreakable Vow to Harry,” Draco replied, “I swore my fealty to him,” Kingsley raised his eyebrows at this.

“I was able to stop the punishment through the Dark Mark.” Harry answered.

“Well then,” Kingsley eased, “That's one mystery solved.” smiling he clapped Harry and Draco on the shoulders, “Congratulations. Get some rest. We'll speak later for testimonies. Narcissa, meet me in the Great Hall when you are done here.” Kingsley excused himself.

“I do have a question…” Narcissa started, “When did this start?“ she waved at Draco and Harry leaning against each other holding hands.

“Yeah I'd like to know too,” Ron smirked at the two of them. Both blushed furiously.


End file.
